<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Accidents by Dimilas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962292">Happy Accidents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimilas/pseuds/Dimilas'>Dimilas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimilas/pseuds/Dimilas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia answers student surveys and makes a simple mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Accidents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dia often had to answer a multitude of student surveys but the ones she had to take care of today were especially bad. Most of the questions asked to the students were pretty standard however the school decided to leave some open space for every student to ask questions to the student council, specifically its president. Obviously the students weren't about to miss their chance and so that section proved to be the worst kind of work Dia had to do. </p><p>The questions ranged from simple things like pleas for less homework, which Dia answered with a simple "NO" every time, to very obscure requests from the various club presidents. "Can we get a trampoline", "Is it possible to let us use the clubroom at night" or even straight up asking for more budget to get more luxurious places to hold training camps in. Dia felt both bad about having to write down consistently negative answers aswell as frustrated to no end that she couldn't just rip everything to pieces. Some time had passed at this point and the exhausted president had somewhat managed to pile up all the sheets that required simple answers, which she could take care off the next day, until she finally picked out a more interesting question. </p><hr/><p>"Who is the cutest Member of Aqours?" </p><p>Dia had to reread the question several times before realising it was indeed what she had read. Clearly the student had abused that section to just ask a question for fun and obviously there was no need to answer it, however Dia thought otherwise. She picked up her pencil again slowly started scribbling down a name. </p><p>"Hanamaru" she spelled out slowly, a bad habit of hers which she developed in response to the loneliness inside her office when having lots of work piled up. </p><p>Before she could put the paper far away, which she intended to do for obvious reasons, her door opened and she quickly hid it below other surveys. </p><p>"Did you call for me?" a very familiar voice asked her. </p><p>Hanamaru slowly entered the room with a confused look on her face. Dia had completely forgotten that she was meaning to go home with her today since she had a few group tasks with Ruby to take care of. </p><p>"Ah no don't worry I just figured it must be you. I was about to be done we can head out immediatly." she mumbled out while taking a few steps back to avert attention from the pile of sheets which she didn't want Hanamaru to see. </p><p>"Oh okay zura" </p><p>Crisis averted was the first thought going through Dia's head. She quickly packed up and rushed Hanamaru out of the room. The confused first year barely could get a word in and gave up asking any question at the moment. </p><hr/><p>The way home was awkwardly silent for the most part. Only casual conversations and the occossional laugh escaped them until finally Hanamaru couldn't contain her curiosity anymore. </p><p>"What were those surveys about, zura?" </p><p>Dia froze. She had to play this cool now to avoid any further questions. Surely Hanamaru couldn't have had time to grab and read the paper she had hidden. </p><p>"They were just regular questions as usual. They left some space for the students to write down requests and questions so it took me a bit longer to deal with them." </p><p>"Oh so you were the one answering all of them? That must've been tough zura" Hanamaru took on a shade of red after asking her question. </p><p>"Yeah it was pretty ridiculous" the older girl said with a sigh of relief, thinking she had successfully avoided a tragedy. </p><hr/><p>Both of them went silent for a while. It seemed Hanamaru wanted to say something but kept it in for now. They arrived at the Kurosawa residence and made their way in. Ruby greeted them with some tea and they got ready to part ways to continue their schoolwork for the day. Hanamaru however had one more thing to say and went closer to Dia. </p><p> </p><p>"I think you are cute too" she whispered out just loud enough for Dia to hear. </p><p> </p><p>It took Dia a few hours to calm down that evening. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I try</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>